gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A-Dust
Archive License Templates & Categories :I need to ask you, can you count artwork, and maps as screenshots, or should you leave the licensing section blank or replace it with something else? And with businesses, and weapons should they go into the general category or the more specific one or both? --Gta-mysteries 22:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I start sorting them out if needed.--Gta-mysteries 00:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Antipatterns I think this might explain why a few of people have shown some hostility towards you. Although your organising is almost always correct, it's difficult for normal users to see what happened to the stuff they wrote, who did it, why they did it, and where everything is now. Most of this could probably be solved by redirecting after a merge (instead of just deleting), redirecting misspellings, directly contacting users who have a pattern of accidentally doing things wrong, and ing questionable content instead of immediately deleting it. Of course most of it should be deleted, but if some people might disagree (for whatever reason) then we should take that into consideration and either redirect them, give them a chance to discuss, or explain directly to them. Not trying to judge, just trying to prevent people getting upset in the future, without causing this wiki to become disorganised. Gboyers talk 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Before I say this, don't think for ONE second that I think we should be more like Wikipedia, but their criteria for speedy deletion is something we could use a bit more. Articles should only be deleted after given a chance for a discussion, unless it is completely 100% obvious that it should be deleted. This would include nonsense, test pages, vandalism or spam. Duplicates or typos should be redirected (and merged wherever possible). Things in the wrong place (ie questions not being in the forum) should be moved (leaving a redirect). If you're not 100% sure then just prod it, then someone can jump in and explain. If nobody replies, delete it a couple of days later. Is there anything wrong with that or could I make some of it Policy? Gboyers talk 01:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply:User talk:Gta-mysteries :So should I remove the regular business category, and go with the game(s) specific ones?--Gta-mysteries 01:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :And when should I use the places in (district name). Should that be just for district names, and landmarks.--Gta-mysteries 22:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm finished with the Businesses in GTA San Andreas page. I'm about to start on the others. And I didn't really understand your response on my discussion page.--Gta-mysteries 23:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK thanks I understand it now, and this should be done for every business that appears in different districts?--Gta-mysteries 23:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was going through some of the businesses and some have two categories that pretty much mean the same thing. Like clothing, and clothing stores, music, and music stores, , clubs, and nightclubs, and radio and radio stations. Could you tell me if these belong in both or one?--Gta-mysteries 01:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Also some of the images are tagged with the public domain template. Should GTA screenshots be tagged with it's corresponding template?--Gta-mysteries 22:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And I know it's against copyright to use images from other sites with watermarks, but it is against it to use screenshots of videos with watermarks? Well I think I'm finished with the public domain category. Could you take a look at it, and tell me what you think?--Gta-mysteries 04:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Should there be a template for modifications, instead of using the general screenshot because regular images are copyright to Rockstar Games? Except for those using modified original files. And modifications aren't really copyright, more in the public domain. And there is an image of manhunt that uses a GTA screenshot template, what should I do about this?--Gta-mysteries 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :When I make changes on the template should I leave the middle section as is, and should it be used on all that use the original game for modding, other than completely building one? And the first part shows copyright for the GTA game, but is the mod non-copyrighted, when showing who developed it should I include the source or the person/team. --Gta-mysteries 01:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :So just leave the template as it is?--Gta-mysteries 01:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) And I think I'm done with the all of the business sections, and categories. Do you think you could take a look at these for me? Thanks. --Gta-mysteries 02:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, and your welcome.--Gta-mysteries 02:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Checkpoint Charlie I corrected the wording of the article. THEN, then I added the improtance of the mission. I can't believe I hadn't already thought of this; for this is the very mission that frustrated me for the longest time over why I wasn't getting the cell phone call leading to the final two missions. I "cheated" eventually, asking someone why the hell it wasn't happening. I had only done the side missions that seemed important or that weren't frustrating like I had thought this one was. Daniel Christensen 23:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey why the Hell won;'t it let me add an infobox or do rich text editing; it says it won't cause of the complex text that exists; why is this a dumbed down version of wikipedia? It actually makes it harder for me; as I am used to Wikipedia. Daniel Christensen 23:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I figured out the template thing but the "game" part of the template doesn't show up no matter how I enter it; this is all SO easy on Wikipedia; by watering it down to make it easier it's actually much worse; Wikipedia is already watered down obviously from the level of HTML it takes to make a webpage; but it is watered down just right; not too much or little. This half and half shit here is ridic. Daniel Christensen 23:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU REMOVE MY MARK TENNINCH PHOTO!?? RAAAAAAAAH Sorry for rage dude, but why?GeezeLuis 23:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mission Layouts :I do have some questions on how a mission article should be written. Should it first start with the infobox, then a brief description of the mission, location, and mission giver? Then a walkthrough, script, and gallery section?--Gta-mysteries 03:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Like this--Gta-mysteries 03:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it, and do all headings have the second word lowercase or just the external links?--Gta-mysteries 03:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Should all of the missions in the basic category be removed?--Gta-mysteries 00:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :And do all missions need walkthroughs on a separate page?--Gta-mysteries 02:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Direct question Hello I'm Station7 and I have a question. If you want to create an article here do we made those page immediality without any mistakes. So I mean not 2 sentences.--Station7 17:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Station7 17:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi could you add a Trivia to Vladviostok FM please? Or show me how.Taigtafan 01:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Article needing deletion... That is, unless there actually is a "Jennifer Ancelotti" in GTA IV somewhere... http://gta.wikia.com/Jennifer_Ancelotti Ghost Leader 20:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A Favor :You being an admin, do you think you could do me a favor? Could you undelete the image File:Cedar Ridge Observatory (GTA3).png long enough for me to get it on my computer? Thanks.--Gta-mysteries 21:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I needed that, and I have it on my computer now if you want to delete it.--Gta-mysteries 23:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Finishing Businesses Sections :I have an idea on how to get all of the businesses in each game. I don't know if it's a good one, but would it be better to use images of them in all the places they appear in, instead of having all of the separate articles? --Gta-mysteries 02:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :So use a table on them, like on the Businesses in GTA Vice City page?--Gta-mysteries 02:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Should it be something like this?--Gta-mysteries 03:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Got it, but what about the businesses that have articles? Should those go into the chart too?--Gta-mysteries 02:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you take a look at the page again and tell me if that's right? And should the type of business heading be removed and put in the chart?--Gta-mysteries 02:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Should they be alphabetized or in order according to type? And I think I'll start with GTA3 on my sandbox.--Gta-mysteries 22:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've added a new table at the bottom of the page, with a notes section, and a caption under the image.--Gta-mysteries 02:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, whether businesses deserve their own article depends on whether a) people care & will look for information specifically on this, b) whether there is more than 1 sentence worth of relevant information, c) whether it will be linked to from many different places. If the answer to those is yes, then you can make a page. If the answer is no, then you might as well put the information into the tables of businesses in city/game/era. A-Dust is right in saying that we should try to be inclusionist and hold as much information as we can. However, if we had a page for every single building in every single game, it would be impossible to manage and maintain. I think there should be a difference between businesses that do things ingame (such as media companies or pay'n'spray), enterable shops (24-7), mentioned/advertised companies (such as Sprunk), and dud shopfronts that are nothing more than a photo (1 Hour Photo). I don't think the dud shopfronts deserve articles, and they are better off going into a table, since there is only 1 sentence of information we could ever write (games, locations, photo). Having 1000s of articles about them that are never used or looked at makes managing them a lot harder, and makes vandalism/errors much harder to find. We can still have all the same information, but put it into one page instead. No? Gboyers talk 16:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'm working on. I was putting putting the information of businesses that are already made into a table like you recommended a while back. It does look better than all of the individual articles.--Gta-mysteries 19:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) joe's pizza real life i'm new here. Don't know if this kind of information is useful. Here is some lionks of the original joe's pizza from which photo may have been taken by rockstar : http://joespizzaofthevillage.com/gallery.html http://gosstronomy.wordpress.com/2009/08/12/blasphemy-whats-your-favourite-fast-food-joint/ :Very good research! Almost every shop front/texture in the game was photographed by Rockstar somewhere in New York City. You can always tell by the quality of the textures which is photographed and which one is self-made by Rockstar. I'll add it to the German GTA Wiki. Thanks! Zaibatsu 23:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::PS: The house numbers match perfectly: both marquees show the number 233. Zaibatsu 23:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for triple-posting but I just realized that the allegedly "handrails" (my assumption) are in fact bar tables. Rockstar just photographed them as well. Zaibatsu 23:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Jimi79 17:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) GTA3 Mission Screenshots :I'm re-doing all of the mission screenshots starting with GTA 3. And I was wondering if the smaller blips on the radar would make a difference in the appearance.--Gta-mysteries 01:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Mule images :You know how on the Mule page there is a section for variations that sport businesses on the trucks? Should this be done for all the games, or were those just extra?--Gta-mysteries 00:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Insults and undos Please, do something about it: http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Murders_Committed_by_Niko_Bellic&action=history He deserves a ban for his insults to me. Final Job Hey A-Dust i made an article called Final Job considering its in all cities do you want me to clear content or just move it somewhere else.--SSJJ TSSJJ 01:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Help hi dust i was wondering,,please can you tell me how to create an article on this wiki, it doesn't give me the option CHEERS File:Nukey_Snake.gif - Tommygunner32 - talk 12:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok thanks for the help, i already created an article called Dealers Apartment,,,,,, File:Nukey_Snake.gif - Tommygunner32 - talk 22:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Help :I am working on the , and I've got them down to two, and I was wondering can I remove the links if their on talk pages. And one of them is on a page I cannot edit. Oh, and thanks for nominating me for Staff, I like having extra tools, and responsibility. --Gta-mysteries 01:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, there is something you can help me with I am the leader of LCTRU (liberty City tactical response unit) on the PS3 a few things went wrong and many of my fellow clan members left without notice. I don't know if you could let some people know that i'm looking for members if you could do that I would really appreciate it our website is www.libertytacticalresponse.webs.com thank you and have a good day. You're a real jackass. You know that? JamesSunderland46 16:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I am new to the wikia and I don't mean to be stupid, but how do you get userboxes Please reply- 00:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC)ILUVGT@M1SS1ONZ ILUVGT@M1SS1ONZ 00:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC)ILUVGT@M1SS1ONZ (or ILUVGTAMISSIONS) THANKS!!!!!1111!!!! More of a favor... Hey. Could you please delete these two? They are pretty useless redirects. I've marked them with already. One's a typo, and I'm pretty sure no one would even type these. Thanks. Masterpogihaha 15:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Modding Template Would it be a good idea to use a more specific category for the modification template just like with the screenshots? I've added in a source syntax for it, and was wondering if one template could be used to auto-categorize something instead of making more templates, or manually adding in categories.--Gta-mysteries 00:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :That didnt really make sense. Surely should be for articles about mods, and would be for screenshots of mods. As for an screenshot template-template, I absolutely agree. I've updated for this purpose. Gboyers talk 01:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC)